An unexpected visitor
by JC-457
Summary: Aslan said Peter and Susan couldn't go back to Narnia, but he didn't say anything about Caspian going to England did he?
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue! No copying my ideas please! Enjoy!

Susan sat in front of her dresser, brushing her long, russet hair, getting herself ready for that afternoon's date. It had been a month since their return from Narnia; Aslan had informed Peter and herself that they would not be able to come into Narnia again. She had never been very interested in boys; she had always thought them immature and frivolous. However, when she had met Caspian for the first time, she had felt a feeling that she had never felt with anyone before. It was an unexplainable feeling, a mixture of happiness and ease when she was with him. Therefore she was extremely disappointed and devastated when the time came to leave, for that was her first try at a relationship.

Susan touched her lips with her finger thoughtfully, remembering the moment when their lips had met, in front of the whole town and her siblings. She blushed, it almost never happened; the kiss was actually an afterthought. She sighed, all gone. Since then, she had waited for a month, finally moving on and excepting James Mosco's offer to go out on a date, believing that Caspian had done the same.

She smoothed the soft folds of her maroon cashmere dress and fastened the clutches of her pearl earrings. Lucy hovered by her, watching her fasten her gold locket, her enamel bracelet and straightening up to observe her own reflection in the mirror anxiously. "Are you _really _okay with this?" she asked. "I'll be fine, I've gotten over him _completely_." This was an obvious lie. "Okay, you're the boss." She muttered, shrugging.

Susan waited tensely in the living room, tapping her foot. The doorbell rang twice before Peter opened it and escorted her date in, the tall good-looking James Mosco from school. Susan stepped out of the house with him, shutting the door on Peter's glowering face. They went to the nearby amusement park, laughing at the sights and trying the games in it. Susan leant on his arm, having the time of her life since returning to Narnia.

Caspian started, he had suddenly experienced a great, overwhelming feeling of jealously and unease. He looked about the vast study room, trying to find the source of his unease. The white light danced on the highly polished desk, bouncing off on to the ceiling, creating unusual patterns on it. Caspian stood at the window, trying to see where the light was coming from. It was coming from a fountain Caspian did not recall was ever there. He took the hidden staircase at the back of his rooms to the garden below. He inspected the fountain, the basin was made of marble inlaid with mother-of-pearl, and a pure white marble figurine of a lion spouted a jet of fresh spring water, creating a beautiful and calming rippling effect. Caspian swirled the picturesque turquoise water, thinking, about everything.

Without warning, Caspian felt a small tug, like that of a persistent toddler, on his hand that was in the water. His whole body felt numb, he couldn't move, he was pulled into the water. Though the water seemed shallow, its depth was that of a deep lake. He glimpsed some gold in the water, the specks of gold whirled around in the water, creating the image of Aslan. "Aslan!" said Caspian, surprised that he could speak underwater. The image opened its large mouth and roared, a loud, powerful sound that shook the water, "_Go and stop her._" He said in his deep voice. The water swirled more powerfully around his body, pulling him in to the dark abyss.

"Look! There's a magician!" James pointed at the man who was pulling rabbits out of his hat, he twirled towards them and pulled a beautiful crimson rose out of his cuff, offering it to James, who took it and handed it to Susan with a flourish. "For a beautiful lady, with a beautiful heart." He said. Susan, laughing, took it and held it in her hand as they walked. Caspian emerged, perfectly dry, from a door that no one noticed was there before. His comfortable and loose Narnian clothes had been replaced by a khaki suit that made him seem like a college student. He realised that he was holding a strange sort of square bag that had a shiny metal seal. He caught a glimpse of Susan, smiling, on the arm of a man. _A man?_ Caspian was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of jealousy, he wanted to knock his teeth out but he restrained himself. "Susan." He called as he slipped out of the shadows. Susan pivoted around, an expression of surprise and -what was it, happiness? - dawning on her face as she saw him.

"_Caspian?"_

Hope you enjoyed, comment and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The characters in this story belong to C

The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue! No copying my ideas please! Enjoy!

"Caspian? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked, perplexed. "_Caspian_?" James said angrily, "Who is he?" he asked. "He's just a friend." Susan said quickly, "Just a friend." She reassured him. She broke free of James and grabbed Caspian's arm, dragging him away. "I'll make up with you later!" Susan called over her shoulder as she hurried away, dragging Caspian with her, leaving James staring after her, mouth gaping. "What _are _you doing here?" she hissed as they hurried across the road back home. "I don't know, I saw Aslan and was brought here. He told me to stop you." He explained. "Stop _me_? From doing what?" she asked. Caspian shrugged. "Anyway, I did stop you. From doing whatever you were going to do with that guy." He said casually. Susan turned away, concealing her smile.

"I'm home!" Susan called as she unlocked the front door. "Hey, Susan, where's the soap, I can't find i-" Edmund stopped dead and dropped the pasty he was holding when he saw Caspian, who shuffled his feet awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" Edmund asked. "I don't know. I saw Aslan and then I ended up here." Caspian explained. Edmund sniggered, "So how'd the date go?" He asked cheekily. "Quite well actually," Susan replied, unruffled, "I'm meeting him tomorrow for lunch." She added. "So, on to the more important issue, what are we going to do with Caspian? What will Mum and Dad say when they see him? We have to find an excuse for him." Susan said. "We could always hide him in the basement, I mean, Mum and Dad are going out of the country to France soon, aren't they? We could hide him until then." Edmund suggested. "That's true. But Mum goes to the basement frequently, so he'll have to share with either Peter or you." Susan said. "But Mum always checks on me and Peter every night, we can't hide him in Lucy's room either, because Dad likes to go there to talk to her, Mum and Dad _never _check on you, so that leaves…" Edmund broke off and looked at her slyly. "All right, all right, he can share with me." Susan said irritably, blushing furiously. Caspian said nothing, silently watching the two debating.

"Come on then, before they get home. Bring the suitcase." Susan called over her shoulder to Caspian. Caspian stared blankly at Edmund, "Soot case? What's that?" he asked. Edmund gestured to the suitcase on the floor. "Oh." Caspian said, flushing, he picked it up and hurried after Susan. Susan eased the door open and let Caspian in. The room was painted cream and beige, the furniture was made of oak, lacquered polished until it was the shade of chocolate. The bedspread and pillowcases were periwinkle-coloured, embroidered with bluebells. The curtains, which were a light shade of lavender with a hem of Persian blue ribbon, hung loosely around the cushioned window seat. Susan took Caspian's suitcase and tucked it under the bed. "That's the bathroom over there," she pointed to the small door near the bed, "and that's where we keep our clothes. Remember, if mother comes in, hide in there. And _never _go out of this room without telling me first." She said. Susan snatched up a plain frock that was lying on the bed and went into the toilet to change.

Caspian remained there, standing awkwardly in front of the desk, waiting for Susan to come back out. Susan came back out and asked Caspian, "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat." Caspian shook his head, wondering why Susan had suddenly become so cold. Susan went out of the room and came back with an apple and a turkey and cheese sandwich. She set them on the desk and said, "Here, you can eat them if you get hungry." She walked out of the room, shutting the door with a click. Caspian picked up the apple and bit into it, savouring the sweet taste, drastically different from that of a Narnian apple. Susan crept down the stairs, snatched her coat off the rack and ran out of the house.

She went to her favourite spot, right underneath the big oak tree at the back of the Pevensies' garden. Susan ran a hand through her disheveled hair, thinking, pondering, _it's not fair, why this cruelty? I just got over Caspian and now he's back in my life. What am I to do? _She whispered to herself, over and over again. _I love him, but I never want to feel that pain of being torn away from him again. _She whispered, tears trickling silently down her cheeks. She wiped them hurriedly as she heard the creaking of the Iron Gate as her mother returned from work. Her mother smiled when she spotted Susan, weary face lighting up as it did whenever she saw her children, her eyes crinkling up as they did when she smiled. Susan ran towards her mother, taking her heavy bag away from her and helped her open the door.

"Susan, my dear."

Hope you enjoyed, comment and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue! No copying my ideas please! Enjoy!

"Peter! Could you boil the potatoes for dinner? Papa is coming home late again; we shall not wait for him." Mrs. Pevensie called, hanging up her coat. "Peter," Susan said in an undertone, "I need to talk to you. It's important." Peter set the knife down and followed Susan upstairs. "What is it?" Peter asked. Susan opened the door to her room and pulled Peter in, "This." She said. Caspian leapt to his feet, having been sitting at the desk. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked rudely, face darkening, he had never liked Caspian particularly. At that moment, Lucy came barging in, "Susan, Mum's calling for you; she says you need to-" Lucy stopped when she saw Caspian. "Caspian! How'd you get here?" she shrieked happily, running towards him. Caspian beamed, he had always thought of Lucy as a beloved sister. "Shhhh!" Susan hissed, "Ask him to explain later, Mum might hear you. She can't know about this, so you are sworn to secrecy. Ok?" Lucy nodded, her eyes huge and lip trembling. "SUSAN! What are you doing up there! I need you in the kitchen now!" Susan shot Lucy a last warning look before hurrying out of the room to help her mother. She absentmindedly threw the vegetables into the soup, toasted the rolls and sliced the chicken, only half-listening to her mother's talk. Dinner that night was a quiet affair, Mr. Pevensies' cheerful presence being missing. The Pevensie siblings secretly tucked slices of buttered bread and some slices of chicken into napkins for Caspian. Washing and cleaning up quickly and dashing upstairs.

Caspian was sitting forlornly in Susan's room, waiting for them to return. He just wanted to lie down and fall asleep, the feathered pillow and comfortable bed was too much to resist. _I'll just take a short nap. _He said to himself, he lay down on the bed after washing up and undressing, falling deeply asleep immediately after closing his eyes. They passed the food to Susan and hurried back to their rooms before their mother got suspicious. Susan entered her room quietly and bolted the door as she always did at night, she found Caspian asleep on her bed, breathing deeply. She tucked the quilt around him and left the food on the desk, smiling, she changed quickly into her night dress and slipped into bed, lying furthest away from Caspian's sleeping form. She curled up, smoothed a lock of hair away from her face, resting her head on the pillow, ready for sleep.

Caspian awoke suddenly, it was dark, the lights were all out and he realised, with a jolt, somehow he had turned to face Susan in his sleep and her beautiful, serene face was just inches from his. Caspian immediately rolled over, his back to her, cheeks burning, feeling a mixture of nostalgia, exhilaration and embarrassment. He lay like that for the rest of the night, as stiff and unmoving as a little wooden doll, until dawn broke and Susan silently got up and pulled her robe more tightly around her. When she passed him, he squeezed his eyes shut, feigning sleep. Suddenly, a hand reached out and gently stroked his hair and then his cheek. A tear fell onto his cheek and Susan tried to wipe it away, crying more tears that plunked onto his hair and face. Caspian wanted to comfort her, but he thought the better of it when he realised Susan never meant for him to see her crying.

Susan tiptoed to the bathroom, wiping her damp face as she entered. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with the cool water. She turned it off and walked to the bathtub. Susan let the tap fill the tub with hot water; she then stripped and immersed herself in the hot water. She scrubbed her body with a sponge and soaked her long chestnut hair in the water. She mulled over her problems in the hot water until the first signs of movement came from downstairs. Susan drained the water out of the tub and stepped out onto the mat, she dried her hair and body off with the towel. She wrapped her robe around her and tiptoed to the wardrobe. She selected a plain wisteria-coloured wool dress. James would be coming at noon to pick her up, and then they would be having lunch with his parents. Susan sighed; she had no idea what to do: _James? Or Caspian? Which one should I choose? I really like Caspian, but I don't want to get myself too attached, if Aslan makes him go back, what then? I'll just have to feel that terrible pain again._ Susan thought. She took the dress into the bathroom and put it on; she brushed her hair and left the room to have breakfast.

Enjoy! Comment and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" her mother asked when she noticed Susan come in. "Like a baby." Susan joked lightly. Susan set the plates and cutlery on the table, toasting some bread for herself to eat. "I'm leaving for the office now; Papa has left already, I'll be back at six. Enjoy your first day of Christmas Break! Say hello to James for me." Her mother called, slipping her thick coat on and left the house. Susan took a last bite of toast and went into the kitchen to find some food for Caspian. She fried some eggs and bacon for him and set the plate onto a tray along with a mug of hot tea. She carried it up to her room. "Get up!" she said, shaking Caspian, who had just slipped into sleep. "Wha-?" Caspian asked groggily. "Your breakfast is here, try not to spill anything, I have to get their breakfast ready. I'll be back later." Susan said as she left the room, closing the door on Caspian's bewildered face.

Caspian took a hot bath and washed up, he sat down to his lukewarm breakfast, eating the strangely cooked but delicious eggs and meat, and drinking the hot, sweet mug of refreshing tea. Susan came back in and bustled around the room, taking away his plate, tying the heavy damask curtains back and making the bed. "James is coming this afternoon, so you will stay up here until I have left. You can keep the others company, I'll only be back at around four, so enjoy yourself here until then." She said as she folded and smoothed the bed sheets. "And Caspian," Susan turned, her eyes compassionate, "You'll try to enjoy yourself, wont you?" She kissed him gently on the cheek and left the room. Caspian dressed himself in a beige suit and combed his hair. When he heard the bell, he crept down the stairs to carry out his plan. He heard James' deep voice and Susan's laughter. He hid with Lucy and when Edmund gave the cue, Lucy ran to Susan, shouting, "Susan! Susan! John can't find his tie! Do you know where it is?" Lucy asked innocently. "John? Who's John?" James asked suspiciously. "You!" James said indignantly when he saw Caspian/John. Susan turned to them, eyes flashing, almost saying: _John? Who's that supposed to be? What are you three doing?_ Caspian draped an arm possessively around Susan, "didn't I tell you? We're together now." Caspian said, eyes glinting malevolently. Susan tried to push his arm off her but to no avail, "Now don't be shy _darling_, he ought to know." Caspian drawled. Susan was still trying to push his arm off, now simultaneously stamping on his feet. "You should leave now." Caspian insisted, surprisingly tolerant to the pain.

"_Leave now. Go on, leave._" Caspian said. James, madness fuelled by jealousy, lunged at Caspian and smashed his knuckles into the side of Caspian's face. Caspian fell to the floor, blood trickling from his mouth. Edmund pinned James' arms back and Susan did the same to Caspian to stop them from smashing each other's teeth out. "Stop it!" Lucy cried. James and Caspian continued to glower at each other murderously before James broke free of Edmund's restraint, spun around on his heel and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Susan was livid, she yelled at Caspian, "What were you thinking? Why did you do that?" Caspian shrugged, "I couldn't just stand there and watch the girl I love flirt with someone else, could I?" Susan turned on her heel and stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. The three of them hi-fived each other, the plan had gone perfectly. Grinning broadly, Caspian proceeded up the stairs to Susan's room. The bedroom door was unlocked but the bathroom door was. Caspian changed out of the soiled suit and into his loose nightshirt.

Susan came back out from the bathroom, composed and silent. She sat down on the bed next to Caspian. "Why did you do it?" She asked calmly. "Because I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone else, I'm not sure if you feel the same towards me, but these are my true feelings." Caspian said gently. Susan was surprised, that was the exact description of how she felt towards Caspian. She leant towards him and wrapped her arms around him, lost for words. They sat like that, leaning on each other, watching the sun set and the sky grow dark. The telephone rang, interrupting their thoughts, Susan picked it up, and she heard her mother's voice on the other end. "S-Susan, could you come over to the office with your siblings please, I need you; they have sent a warning about the bombing. Pack your things and leave the house quickly with your siblings. And hurry."

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Half an hour later, the Pevensies and Caspian left the house carrying their most prized possessions and necessities. They hurried to their parent's office, easing the door open. A horrible sight awaited them, their father was sprawled on the floor, dead, a bullet to the back of his neck and their mother was lying on the floor, and seemed to be choking, "P-Peter, Susan, Edmund, L-Lucy… I'm sorry, they made me. Y-you'll forgive me w-won't you?" she asked sadly, tears spilling out of her eyes. Susan stroked her face and put her head into her lap, crying as she did so. Caspian was frozen with shock, at the cruelty of the Nazis, how could they? As their mother drew her last rattling breath, the ground shook uncontrollably from the force of the explosion outside. The glass windows shattered with the impact. The roof shook, sending bricks and concrete showering down on them and blocking the doors and windows. "Help! Some one! Help us!" Lucy screamed desperately. Susan hugged her tightly, tears pouring down her face, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Lucy screamed. "Hush, hush, its all right. We'll be fine. Don't cry." The Pevensies and Caspian huddled together, hugging and comforting each other in the midst of the flames.

Susan turned to Caspian, "I love you. Though I wish we could have had more time together, but I pray that we will be united in the afterlife." She said sadly, leaning over and kissing him for the last time. Caspian stroked her face, "It's all right, and I'm glad that you return my feelings, I pray for that too." He whispered. Susan smiled and they embraced before the flames engulfed them.

"Poor lot. The children all died in the fire, parents murdered, and the whole family dead. But there's one extra body that doesn't belong to the family, he's ancient, almost from the Middle Ages! It was a cruel trap. The poor children, the eldest was only seventeen." The forensic scientist said, looking at his notebook. The policeman sighed sadly and took the bodies away.

The sound of laughter was heard, the sun shone cheerily on their heads, the grass was lush, green and pleasing to the eye. A group of children reclined on the grass, laughing and relaxing; two of them however, were standing hand-in-hand in the field: Caspian and Susan. The two lovers walked through the grass, kissing and whispering. They had returned to the true Narnia after passing away in the England, they had never known true bliss until that moment. For that was true happiness.

Fin

Enjoy! Comment and Review please!


End file.
